Shy
by Nihal Tonks-Lupin
Summary: Tonks se declarou para Lupin após a horrível morte de Dumbledore, mas ele não foi capaz de responder. O que fará agora?


As pessoas ainda fazem disclaimer? LOL muito tempo que eu não posto fics. Enfim, Harry Potter não me pertence.

Como 99,9% das minhas fics, a inspiração pra essa veio de um verso de uma música, no caso,** Shy**, do **Sonata Arctica**. O verso está no último trecho que eu coloquei na fic.

Enjoy, people!

* * *

_I can see how you are beautiful, can you feel my eyes on you?  
I'm shy and turn my head away_

Todas as palavras foram ditas.

Para a mortificação _dele_, a cena toda aconteceu na frente de seus amigos, antigos alunos e companheiros de Ordem, durante um momento em que todos estavam fragilizados. Ele próprio não soube como reagir. Tonks, depois de dizer o que disse, saiu da ala hospitalar quase correndo. Ele sabia, quando ela largou suas vestes e foi em direção à porta, o quanto aquilo a estava matando por dentro. Sabia também, como aquela voz no fundo de sua cabeça insistia em martelar em seu pensamento, que a mágoa dela pouco tinha a ver com a rejeição, e sim com a falta de coragem dele em assumir o que sentia.

Ele nunca a rejeitara, não de verdade. Como poderia? Amava-a mais do que jamais amara outro ser vivo no mundo. Cada pedaço dele, corpo, mente e alma, queria ceder. Pegá-la nos braços e implorar o perdão que não merecia.

Agora que Tonks havia saído, ele se sentia desconfortável. Todos na enfermaria tentavam evitar olhar pra ele, mas sabia que estavam sentindo pena, e talvez até um pouco de raiva. Era justificável. Não era hora de filosofar sobre os quandos e porquês. Lupin não merecia tampouco a pena daquelas pessoas. Não merecia nem a pena que sentia de si mesmo.

Foi até a porta e saiu.

Podia ouvir passos apressados no corredor, mas ela já estava longe. Não tinha problema. Dessa vez ia segui-la até o inferno. E depois? Não sabia. Talvez lançar uma maldição sobre si mesmo. Onde estavam os frascos de _Felix Felicis_ quando se precisava deles? Mas a sorte não o ajudaria se ele não conseguisse falar. Era melhor alcançá-la logo, sua coragem estava evaporando rápido.

De tão distraído com os próprios pensamentos, não sabia dizer quando começou a correr, nem em que ponto, ao virar um corredor, trombou com ela. Tonks havia parado de andar e estava apoiada na parede, a respiração apressada e os olhos cheios. Lupin conseguiu, com alguma dificuldade, segurá-la e impedir que os dois caíssem no chão. Ela virou o rosto para vê-lo, e ele só pôde notar cansaço. Ela já não estava triste, nem brava. Provavelmente só queria ir pra longe dali e dormir, esperando que quando acordasse no outro dia esta noite tivesse sido apenas um sonho ruim.

"Caminhe comigo." Ele disse, com um fio de voz quase inaudível. Ela seguiu ao seu lado.

_Talk to me, show some pity  
You touch me in many, many ways  
But I'm shy can't you see_

Desceram pelo corredor em silêncio por alguns instantes. Lupin já estava achando que jamais diria coisa alguma. Esperou que a primeira frase se formasse em sua mente e a despejou imediatamente.

"Eu sempre quis ter uma namorada."

Isso surpreendeu os dois. Ela arregalou os olhos e virou o rosto pra ele. Lupin não sabia por que havia dito aquilo, simplesmente foi a primeira coisa que lhe ocorreu.

"Me desculpe. Não era isso que eu queria dizer."

"Era sim."

Tonks o olhava melhor agora, curiosa com a frase dele. Ele podia ver em seus olhos ainda inchados e brilhantes que o tom dela não era áspero, estava apenas apontando a verdade nas intenções dele, como sempre fazia. Suspirou.

"Acho que você não tem ideia de como mudou minha vida."

"Tudo bem. Você também não tem ideia de como mudou a minha."

Mais uma daquelas respostas cruas e sinceras. Ela não ia facilitar.

"Eu quero dizer que... eu nunca... Dora, 'esperança' era uma palavra que não existia no meu vocabulário. Nunca existiu. Na verdade deve ter existido, mas eu era pequeno demais pra me lembrar dessa época."

Ela piscou algumas vezes, evitando que uma lágrima escapasse. Sentiu uma pontada dolorida quando ele a chamou pelo apelido sem perceber.

"Você conhece minha história, sabe como minha vida foi complicada. Quando a conheci, vi algo se espelhar em mim. Uma vida que eu poderia ter tido, uma tranquilidade que nunca aproveitei. Uma esperança estranha. As coisas aconteceram rápido. Pular da admiração pra _algo mais_ aconteceu tão naturalmente que só me dei conta quando já era tarde demais. Mas eu não podia aceitar que você não tinha problemas com isso, que minha condição não a incomodava, ou que todos os outros problemas não atrapalhariam. Você não compreende como foi. Meus pais tiveram uma vida miserável por minha causa. Minha mãe..."

"... deve ter sido uma senhora muito simpática, e eu adoraria tê-la conhecido." Tonks o cortou. Se a intenção dele era listar os contras, ela não tinha interesse em ouvir tudo outra vez. "Diga-me: alguma vez lhe passou pela cabeça que a vida de seus pais não foi miserável?"

Ele a olhou, confuso.

"Típico..." ela disse, rolando os olhos. "Ouça bem, seu cabeça dura: ninguém vive uma vida miserável porque quer. Se eles se sentissem tão ruins assim 'por sua causa', teriam o largado na porta de um orfanato logo depois do ataque. Pare de se colocar como o centro de tudo. Eles provavelmente se sentiam tristes por não poder melhorar sua condição, e nada mais."

_Obsessed by you, your looks, well  
anyway "I would any day die for you"  
I write on paper and erased away_

Os dois andavam devagar, desceram um andar e continuaram em frente, mas o mundo ao redor já havia sumido para eles. Tonks parou de falar um instante, respirou fundo, cansada.

"Se eu quero enfrentar uma vida como a que a sua mãe teve, isso é escolha minha. Você não tem o direito de escolher por mim."

"Não posso fazer isso com você, Tonks. Eu a amo demais para colocá-la conscientemente em perigo, ainda mais quando o perigo sou eu."

Outra pontada dolorida. Será que ele tinha ouvido o que tinha dito? Era a primeira vez que dizia que a amava, e Tonks só lamentava que tivesse sido naquela situação. Abaixou a cabeça e tentou se acalmar. Já havia enfrentado emoções fortes demais para uma só noite. Estava triste com a morte de Dumbledore e o ataque à escola, não havia previsto a cena que aconteceu na ala hospitalar, e agora tinha ouvido aquilo que passou mais de um ano desejando ouvir.

"Eu tinha que me afastar, protegê-la. Morreria por você, se precisasse, precisava garantir que você teria a vida que sempre mereceu, e que não era comigo."

Ela parou de andar de repente. Ele parou logo em seguida, virando de frente pra ela. Tonks levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

"Você viveria por mim?"

"O quê?"

"Acabou de dizer que morreria por mim. Quero saber se tentaria, com a mesma convicção, viver por mim."

A pergunta desarmou todas as defesas que Lupin possuía. Sempre pronto a se sacrificar, a negar a própria felicidade em nome dos outros, se apegando às poucas amizades e demonstrações de afeto, que recolhia como migalhas, ele nunca pensou em como era ser egoísta. Não da maneira ruim, o tempo todo, mas de uma maneira que preservasse a autoestima e o fizesse repensar aquilo que abria mão em sua vida. O quanto da frase dela era egoísmo e o quanto não era? Pedir pra alguém viver por você é uma ordem ou ajuda? Ele mesmo havia acabado de dizer que morreria por ela, então, quando ela pedia o contrário, não estaria salvando sua vida?

Lupin a olhava, ainda sem saber como responder. Tonks respondeu por ele.

"Eu acho que sim. Acho que... me ama a ponto de esquecer tudo aquilo e viver por mim. Se pensa que sua vida vale tão pouco, deixe que eu fique com ela, eu cuidarei dela. Eu não quero que morra."

Ele deu um passo à frente, ficando o mais próximo possível.

"Então fique com ela, Dora."

Os problemas poderiam aparecer depois. As preocupações e decisões erradas, a tristeza, talvez até felicidade, não importava agora. Ele abraçou seu universo em forma de mulher e se permitiu, pela primeira vez, se sentir uma pessoa inteira.


End file.
